hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulquiorra
Ulquiorra Cifer is the Cuatro (4) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. Appearance: Ulquiorra is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher. Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum, though the hole was initially located on the base of his throat. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. His Espada tattoo lies on the left side of his chest. As a Hollow, Ulquiorra was roughly the same size, with a full white mask and body, and large black wings mounted on his lower back. His mask covered his entire face, with a line, running up the middle, diverging into three near the top of his head. From ear level, two horns sprouted out. Personality: Ulquiorra is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other top Espada, he is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Aizen. Ulquiorra demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims he is particularly interested in; he stabs them with his bare hand in the same location as his Hollow hole. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. During a speech he claims he does not believe in Human emotions, which he refers to as the "heart," reasoning that if his eye cannot see them, they do not exist. These words, and much of Ulquiorra's overall behavior, reflect the concepts of materialism, which connects to his aspect of death as an Espada, Emptiness. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He seems to contradict himself, telling Konstantin that although it is natural for Humans to mimic Hollows to become stronger, they will never be the equal of Hollows, though the Arrancar are doing much of the same by mimicking Gallifreyians. Ulquiorra is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. During his first visit to Earth Plane, he makes several surprisingly accurate comments on the opponents who confronted them. He notes how Konstantin's power fluctuates, varying between very weak and extremely strong. It is implied that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Ulquiorra is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. History: As a Hollow, Ulquiorra felt alone in the world, having white armour while those around him had black. He wandered the Mirror Plane alone, lamenting his existence, until one day he came across a white tree with many sharp spines. Ulquiorra, finding it satisfying due to its emptiness, sank into it, destroying part of his mask, finally at peace. An unspecified amount of time later, he was recruited by Aizen into the Espada. Abilities: Master Swordsman Though he rarely engages in it, Ulquiorra is highly skilled in swordsmanship. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Ulquiorra prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He fended off Konstantin using his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai with considerable ease. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Ulquiorra mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Konstantin speculates he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Ulquiorra seems to prefer an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Cero on an offending Espada by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with Sonído in an attempt to catch Konstantin off-guard during their most recent confrontation. His trademark attack towards prey he likes is to impale them in the chest, gouging a hole in them in the same place as his own. Sonído Master One of Ulquiorra's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He caught up with Konstantin after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He can skillfully keep up with Konstantin's Bankai speed. Ulquiorra moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast Konstantin found it hard to even discern his movements at first. He remained able to use Sonído while being burdened with the absence of most of his left leg. Cero Ulquiorra can fire Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast, and is green instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range.He can fire it from either hand. Keen Intellect In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ulquiorra is gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. His intelligence is something Aizen, a man arguably best known for his intellect, harbors respect for, as he sent Ulquiorra to investigate Konstantin's power and threat level. With his calm and collected nature, Ulquiorra is highly perceptive and analytical, deducing the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Bala This technique hardens the user's Amber Pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ulquiorra's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two Marethari. Enhanced Hierro The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed Amber Pressure. Ulquiorra's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He can defeat Konstantin with his Bankai and Hollow mask on without unsheathing his sword, rendering Konstantin defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might is him taking a direct slash from Konstantin's Zangetsu with only a minor cut on his chest, while a fellow Espada lost an arm from the same opponent. Enhanced Pesquisa The Arrancar ability to sense Amber Pressure and other powers. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ulquiorra possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ulquiorra can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing Konstantin's energy was fluctuating due to his inner Hollow. Enhanced Strength Ulquiorra is deceptively mighty for his slim build. He can physically injure an Espada known primarily for his physical strength, with no visible effort. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. High-Speed Regeneration Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Ulquiorra's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. It is first displayed when he removes and crushes one of his eyes and is later seen with two eyes again. Ulquiorra states it is his greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. He explains he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain. Solita Vista This ability allows Ulquiorra to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings. Immense Amber Pressure His Amber Pressure is immensely high. As the fourth Espada, he is forbidden to release his blade within Gallifrey, as such a release could damaged the already heavily damaged plane. During his first visit to Earth Plane, he compared his spiritual power to that of Konstantin, a human with exceedingly high Amber Pressure. Blade Release: Murciélago Ulquiorra's blade is a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Resurrección Its release command is "Enclose". Murciélago unleashes a black and green burst of energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. Resurrección Special Ability He gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Ulquiorra has the unique ability to enter a second released form called Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Luz de la Luna He can generate green energy javelins. He can use them as ranged weapons, throwing them at an opponent, and as a melee weapon. Enhanced Speed His speed is greatly enhanced, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and pushing Konstantin to the point where his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up. Enhanced Hierro His Hierro has vastly increased in strength, to the point where a Getsuga Tenshō with Konstantin's mask activated has no effect at all. Enhanced Amber Power Though already possessing immense Amber Power, in his Resurrección, his black and green Amber energy permeates the area. It is intense enough to create a profound effect on others and coalesce into green rain which falls in the surrounding area when he releases. Cero Oscuras It is a black Cero with a green outline. Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Konstantin's mask away and destroy a large part of the city they were batteling in. It should be noted that while every Espada has his or her own Cero variant the Cero Oscuras is the most powerful form of that technique. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Upon his transformation, Ulquiorra states he is the only Arrancar among the Espada who can reach a second Resurrección form, and even Aizen has not seen him in this form. Ulquiorra refers to his second state as "True Despair", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense Amber pressure it releases instills despair upon those around him. While he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. Overwhelming Amber Presence Ulquiorra's already immense Amber power significantly changes its nature upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instills despair on those who can sense it. Diana Algren, a Marethari who is an expert at sensing Amber, noted that the density of Ulquiorra's Amber Presence was so vast it could hardly be identified as Amber. '"What... is this...?! Is this... Amber...?! It's just too... different! I've never felt anything like it... It's not just the strength or the size of it... There's a fundamental difference. It's so thick, so dense, that it doesn't even feel like Amber at all. It feels almost as though there's an ocean up there above the sky..." -' Diana Algren Lanza del Relámpago Ulquiorra creates a javelin-like weapon using his Amber power. It is quite like his original energy javelins, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the Cero Osuras by a vast degree. Ulquiorra prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Ulquiorra can use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact or to cut. Gallery: UlquiorraClaraDrawing.jpg|Ulquiorra as he was drawn by Clara Category:Arrancar Category:Espada